Trip
Trip (Japanese: シューティー Shooti) is a male character from the series, Pokémon: Black & White. While traveling to take on the Unova League, Trip enjoys taking photographs of Pokémon that he sees and he is known to be a Pokémon Photographer. Trip has been shown to care for his Pokémon but is quite obnoxious, despite not being extremely caring, much like Gary Oak. The main reason he has taken a dislike to Ash is because of his training style and the fact that he is from Kanto. He seems to dislike Ash more than Gary does but less than Paul does, as he often teases Ash about losing. However, before running into Alder, they seem to have at least some respect for each other. Trip is bound to learn that becoming the champion does not depend on just becoming strong. Biography Trip made his first appearance in "In The Shadow of Zekrom!" where he was a beginning trainer shown choosing his first Pokémon. Ash was friendly to him at first. He eventually chooses Snivy and wants to battle Ash's Pikachu because of it not being able to be found in his region. Although because of Zekrom, Pikachu's power is weakened and is unable to use Electric type of moves causing it to be defeated. Trip tells Ash to "go back to the basics" as a dis, and leaves to Accumula Town. Trip later reappears in "A Rival Battle for Club Champ!" where he was at the local Battle club and Ash challenges him to a 5-on-5 battle.Trip comes out victorious where his Tranquill easily defeats Oshawott and Tepig, Servine defeats Pikachu, and his Frillish beats Pidove and Snivy. It was revealed that he used Servine to defeat Chili's Pansear at the Striaton Gym for his Trio Badge. He then later states that Pikachu and Snivy are improving well, but the rest of his team members are "a joke.'' He then decides to go on to Castelia City and leaves.'' Trip shows up again in "A Venipede Stampede!," where he is using his new Lampent in an attempt to destroy all of the Venipede, teaming up with other trainers. After destroying to many of them, Ash tries to stop Trip. Lampent attacks Ash, who says they should move them out of the way. Trip first refuses. He finally agrees, and they clear out the Venipede with their Tranquills. Trip later leaves, saying he'll battle Ash again once he's worthy. He reappears in "Ash and Trip's Third Battle!" where he attempts to catch what would become Ash's Palpitoad, but Ash falls of a cliff, gets hit by Trip's PokeBall and scares Palpitoad away. Trip is furious, but they decide to just battle before things got out of hand, and for revenge Trip challenges him to a 3-on-3 battle using his Servine, Vanillite, and Timburr. Despite their tough battling styles, it resulted in a tie between the two "frenemies." Trip walks away and Ash says bye to him, of course with no response. He returns in "Reunion Battles In Nimbasa!" where he competes in the Don Battle tournament in Nimbasa Town where he was up against Cilan in the first round. His battle begins with Cilan in "Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!" where his newly evolved Gurdurr is defeated by Cilan's Dwebble. After healing his Gurdurr, he leaves and moves on to the next city. Trip reappeared in "Ash Versus The Champion" where he watched the battle between Ash and his icon Alder, the champion of the Unova region's Pokemon League. He left Alder refused to battle him by saying "Maybe next time." Pokémon Besides his Servine, Trip has gained these Pokemon through unknown events and are a close resemblance to Ash's; has obtained the same Flying-type Pokemon, two different Water- and Fire-types, an Ice-type, and a different Figting-type, but is still unknown if he has caught other Pokémon than his current team. On Hand {C {C {C {C {C Badges Unova League # Trio Badge (Prior to "A Rival Battle for Club Champ!") # Basic Badge (Prior to "A Rival Battle for Club Champ!") # Two Unidentified Badge (Prior to "Ash and Trip's Third Battle!") # Unidentified Badge (Prior to "Ash Versus The Champion!") Contests Don George Battle Tournament Loses to Cilan: Top 16 Gallery 250.jpg|Trip's Camera. 260.jpg|A clear Image of Trip 296.jpg|Trip obtaining his Pokédex Shooti's Evil face.png|Trip with a evil face. 240px-Young Trip.png|Young Trip Trip_Camera.png Trip and snivy(anime).jpg|Trip and his Snivy Trips_Badges.jpg|Trip's Badges to date Episode Appearances Trip has been in the shadow of zekrom, A rival battle for club champ'', 'A Venipede Stampede'', ash and trips 3 battle, Reunion Battles In Nimbasa, cilan versus trip and ash versus gorgia, and Ash Versus the Champion Voice Actors * '''Japanese: '''Akeno Watanabe * '''English: '''Jamie McGonnigal * '''Dutch: '''Thijs van Aken * '''Spanish: '''Carlos Bautista * '''Iberian Spanish: '''Jaime Alberto Carrillo Category:Rivals Category:Male Characters Category:Ash's Rivals Category:Rival Characters